User blog:Drayco90/Console Wars: Red (Pokemon) vs. Kameo (Elements of Power)
For decades, gamers have argued about which of their consoles were superior, even as far back as when people pledged the flags of their fanboy allegiances to Atari, Colecovision and Magnavox. These "Console Wars" have been the basis of numerous arguments in every forum imaginable, but what if they had taken on a more literal form? Now, on Deadliest Fiction, the armies of each the modern Big Three will clash in a virtual world with their heroes and villains to prove who is dominant once and for all. Whether you pledge yourself to Miyamoto and Nintendo, Kaz Harai and Playstation, or the Xbox, the Console Wars is sure to thrill. The pieces are in place, and the forces are moving: now only one army can be the winner of the Console Wars. In the last round, Nintendo began it's comeback rally against Sony when third party guest fighter, Simon Belmont, managed to take down the MediEvil hero Sir Daniel Fortesque. Now holding wins in its latest matches with both competitors, Nintendomination looks to continue with their latest champion- the Kanto Region's own Trainer Red. However, Microsoft isn't backing down with their own monster-wielding hero- Kameo, the warrior princess and master of the Wotnot Book. It's a clash of creatures commanding powerful elemental skills in this challenge to see who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR. Warrior Overview Red Red was a Pokemon Master and the Champion of the Kanto Region, having defeated all eight of the region's gym leaders, the Elite Four, and finally his long-time rival, Blue, for the title. Born in Pallet Town, Red became interested in Pokemon when Blue stopped playing with him and became a bully. When he was 11 years old, Professor Oak offered Red his first Starter Pokemon, and Red set out on his adventure to become the Pokemon Master the world would later know him as. As he traveled across the world, battling and catching new Pokemon while bonding with his team, Red encountered the insidious Team Rocket, lead by the charismatic Giovanni. Red confronted Team Rocket and thwarted their nefarious schemes time and time again, putting a halt to their operations in the region before finally shutting them down after defeating Giovanni, breaking the man's spirit and will to continue in the process. After becoming the champion, Red would begin to accept challengers who completed the gauntlet of eight Gym Leaders in the Kanto region, just as Red himself had in the past. With his legendary Pikachu, Charizard, Venosaur and Blastoise, among immeasurable others, Red remained undefeated for three years until he was finally challenged by Gold, a skilled trainer from the Johto region. Kameo Kameo was the adopted daughter of King Solon and Queen Theena of the Enchanted Kingdom. Theena had recognized the gift of the Element of Power within the baby she had found, and took it as a sign, prompting the adoption. As she grew older, Kameo easily outshone her sister, the blood-related daughter of the family, Kalus, in every aspect both physically and socially, driving a wedge between the sister's relationship. When the time came for one of them to be given the Wotnot Book and the ability to shapeshift into the legendary Elemental Warriors, Kameo was chosen over Kalus, causing Kameo's sister to betray her family and revive Solon's long-defeated foe, the Troll-King Thorn. Thorn lead his massive army against the people of the Enchanted Kingdom, while Kameo was defeated and lost most of the Warriors in the Wotnot book. With the help of the enigmatic Mystic, Kameo began a quest to repair the Wotnot Book and recover the Warriors so she could defeat Thorn's armies, saving the land and her family. Kameo succeeded in mastering her abilities and defeating Thorn, reuniting with her sister, and recovering the Enchanted Kingdom for her people- making her a hero, although the cost of the final battle would weigh heavy for years to come. Creatures Red's Pokemon |-| Primeape= Primeape is a fighting type "pig monkey" Pokemon. Always furious and tenacious to boot, it will not abandon chasing its quarry until it is caught. Moves: * Mega-Punch- A Normal-type attack move. It is highly accurate and relatively powerful. * Body Slam- A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of paralyzing the target if it connects. * Submission- The strongest Fighting attack. One quarter of the damage it inflicts comes back to hurt the attacker. * Low Kick- A Fighting-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch if it connects. |-| Venusaur= Venusaur is the grass/poison "seed" Pokemon and the final evolutionary stage of the Bulbasaur family. The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy. Moves: * Sunny Day- Makes the weather sunny for five turns. When sunny, Fire-type moves are more powerful. * Giga Drain- Half of the HP drained from the target is added to the attacker's HP. * Synthesis- Allows HP to be restored by the sunlight. In battle, half the user's max HP is restored. * SolarBeam- The strongest Grass-type attack. Energy is absorbed in the first turn, then fired the next turn. |-| Espeon= Espeon is the psychic type "sun" Pokemon, and one of the many evolved forms of Eevee. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. Moves:' * Mud-Slap- An attack that fires dirt, inflicting damage and reducing the target's accuracy. * Swift- A Normal-type attack. It is highly accurate, so it can be counted on to inflict damage. * Reflect- Reduces damage from physical attacks by about half. A special Psychic-type technique. * Psychic- A Psychic-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of lowering the target's Special rating. |-| Tauros= Tauros is the normal type "Raging Bull" Pokemon. When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails. Moves: * Fissure- Causes a single-hit knockout if it hits. Useless against Flying-type Pokémon. * Take Down- A charging attack. One quarter of the damage it inflicts comes back to hurt the attacker. * Horn Attack- A Normal-type attack. A sharp horn is driven hard into the target to inflict damage. * Double Team- Creates illusionary copies of the user. The copies disorient the enemy, reducing its accuracy. |-| Charizard= Charizard is the Fire/Flying type "Flame" Pokemon and the final step in the Charmander evolutionary tree. It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. Moves: * Flamethrower- A powerful Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn. * Wing Attack- A Flying-type attack. The attacking Pokémon spreads its wings and charges at the target. * Slash- A Normal-type attack. It has a high probability of a critical hit for inflicting double the damage. * Fire Spin- A Fire-type attack that lasts two to five turns. The target cannot move while surrounded by flames. |-| Arcanine= Arcanine is the fire-type "Legendary" Pokemon. A Pokémon that has been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings. Moves: * Extreme Speed- An attack that always strikes first. It can be learned by only a few Pokémon. * Ember- A Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn. * Bite- A bite made using sharp fangs. This may cause the opponent to flinch, and it might not attack. * Flame Wheel- A Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of inflicting a burn on the target. |-| Snorlax= Snorlax is the normal-type "Sleeping" Pokemon. Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful. Moves: * Amnesia- Sharply raises the user's Special stat. Also increases protection against special attacks. * Snore- Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch. Can be used only by a sleeping Pokémon. * Rest- The user takes a nap to fully restore its HP and recover from any status abnormalities. * Body Slam- A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of paralyzing the target if it connects. |-| Lapras= Lapras is the Water/Ice-type "Transport" Pokemon. A gentle soul that can read the minds of people. It can ferry people across the sea on its back. Moves: * Ice Beam- An Ice-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of freezing the target solid. * Water Gun- A Water-type attack. Stronger than Bubble. Many Water-type Pokémon learn this move. * Surf- A Water-type attack. The power of this technique is strong and highly accurate. * Sing- A special Normal-type technique. A soothing melody lulls the target to sleep. |-| Pikachu= Pikachu is the Electric-type "Mouse" Pokemon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Moves: * Charm- A move that charms the target into complacency, sharply reducing its Attack power. * Quick Attack- An attack that always strikes first. If both Pokémon use this, the one with higher Speed attacks first. * Thunderbolt- An Electric-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target. * Thunder- The strongest of all Electric-type attacks. Has a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target. |-| Blastoise= Blastoise is the Water-Type "Shellfish" Pokemon, and the final step in the Squirtle Evolutionary chain. A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles. Moves: * Rain Dance- Summons rain for five turns. While it is raining, the power of Water-type moves increases. * Hydro Pump- The strongest Water-type attack. However, while it is powerful, it may miss the target. * Blizzard- The strongest Ice-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of freezing the target solid. * Whirlpool- Lasts two to five turns. Foe becomes trapped in a vortex, making it impossible to switch. Kameo's Wotnot Forms |-| Pummelweed= Pummelweed is a fighting and grass elemental warrior, and one of the fiercest recorded in the Wotnot Book. He throws out extremely fast punches and showers his foes in devastating attacks that allow him to slow time down from his perspective. Moves: * Jab- A quick punch from one of Pummelweed's spiky fists. Activated with either the left or right trigger, and with repeated pulling will result in a combo * Weed Creeper- Pummelweed retracts his body and burrows, spinning, into the ground. he can slide under some objects in this state. ** Razor Top- The leaves on Pummelweed's head are laced with spines, which will deal damage against nearby trolls in Weed Creeper mode. ** Weedkill- A devastating blow that will completely dismember a troll, piece by piece. Pull and hold the left trigger while in Weed Creeper mode to charge, then release when you see a whirlwind above Pummel Weed. be sure your enemy is within range when you attack. * Wildrush- Pummelweed rushes forward in a feral blow that can destroy certain objects. * Uprooter- Pummelweed delivers an uppercut to the underside of his enemy. Pull right trigger while in Weed Creeper mode. |-| Snare= Snare is a grass elemental warrior, who uses his biting jaws and throwing skills to destroy threats to the Kingdom. His elemental skills were used to keep thorns, weeds and poisonous nettles from encroaching on the Kingdom. Moves: * Bite - Snare grabs hold of his prey when the right trigger is pulled. ** Spit - Snare forcibly ejects anything in his maw after first biting and then pulling the right trigger. * Rootquake - Snare summons roots to strike enemies with a pull of the left trigger. Can unearth certain enemies. * Lockjaw - Snare plays with his food; pulling the left trigger sends the foe into the air after which Snare clamps down as soon as it drops. * Toxic Bile - Pulling the right trigger while rooted will douse enemies in a poisonous bile. |-| Rubble= Rubble is an earth type elemental warrior, and uses his body, comprised of spiked boulders, to crush and stab foes. Moves: * Sling Stone: Rubble fires one of his rocks across the ground. This can be used to stun enemies. The rock rolls back to him after firing. * Stone Chip: Rubble fires one of his rocks in a high arc. This can be used to stun enemies, and also useful for hitting hard-to-reach objects. This can also be used to damage Shield Trolls, by allowing the rock to return to Rubble, stunning them from behind. The rock rolls back to him after firing. * Gravel Blast: Rubble can charge up an attack, exploding himself into many rocks. This can be used to hit multiple enemies when you are surrounded. The rocks return to Rubble after the attack. * Stone Storm: Rubble can fire all of his rocks in front of him, like a machine gun. While using the skill, you can move Rubble to target other enemies. |-| Major Ruin= Major Ruin is an earth type elemental warrior, who rolls himself into a spiked ball and blasts around the battlefield to rollout any foe that opposes him. Moves: * Boulder Rush: Major Ruin can charge up, then rush forward. This can also be used in the air, allowing him to perform multiple rushes. This is mainly used to traverse gaps or boost up ramps, but it can also deal some damage to enemies. * Rock Hop: Holding down the Left Trigger, Major Ruin can charge up, then jump a small height. * Cyclone Spin: Major Ruin charges up, then starts ricocheting around the area, damaging enemies unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire. * Hyper Cyclone Spin: You must have Cyclone Spin to unlock this upgrade. This allows you to have more control over Major Ruin during Cyclone Spin. |-| Ash= Ash is a fire type dragon Elemental Warrior, who utilizes his vast array of fire abilities to scorch the enemies of the Kingdom. Moves: * Fire Blaze: By holding down the Left Trigger, Ash releases a stream of fire. * Fire Blast: By pressing the Right Trigger, Ash fires three fireball in a straight line. The fireballs stays close to the ground, and can also go up walls. * Incinerator: Ash sets a fire trap, that, when stepped on by an enemy, or when activated by pressing both Triggers again, releases a whirlwind of fire, damaging anyone standing on it. * Fire Healing: Ash can heal himself by standing in an Incinerator and activating it, or by exposing himself to open flame. |-| Thermite= Thermite is the last warrior in the Wotnot Book- a small ant-like creature carrying a massive volcanic mortar on his back that rains Hell down on the foes of the Kingdom. Moves: * Firecracker - Thermite readies his mortar and fires an explosive bomb of magma. * Lava Bomb - With his magma bowl readied, Thermite launches an egg bomb that detonates, leaving a firey explosion in its wake. * Blast Shield - Thermite presses himself against his volcanic crater and rolls across the landscape, avoiding all damage. * Atom Splitter - Thermite fires a Mortar Bomb that splits into a dozen, smaller bombs that roll across the landscape, blowing up everything in their path. * Backblast - While in Mortar mode, Thermite sucks an enemy into his egg with the left and right trigger, and forces it out with the same buttons. |-| Chilla= Chilla is a fierce and deadly ice type Elemental Warrior, who utilizes his powers of ice and cold to damage his foes and keep the winter strong in the Kingdom. Moves: * Icicle Throw- Chilla creates a spike out of ice on his back and throws it like a long range spear, impaling foes unfortunate enough to be in his aim. * SpikeBack - Chilla attaches a nearby Troll to his back with the right trigger. The Troll can then be thrown with the right trigger, used as a club with the left and right triggers, and swung around with the right trigger. * Ice Spike - Chilla launches whatever is on his back with the right trigger be it an icicle or Troll * Ice Pick - Chilla scales icy walls with the left trigger. He can drop or grab hold with the left trigger, or jump along the wall with the right trigger. * Deep Chill - Continuously cools an ice spike to the point where it can instantly freeze enemies. While aiming, hold the left and right triggers. * Spike Storm - Chilla releases icicles from out of nowhere by slamming the ground using the left and right triggers. * Slam Hammer - With the left and right triggers pulled, Chilla slams whatever helpless Troll he holds into the ground. |-| 40 Below= 40 Below is an Ice-type Elemental Warrior who uses his powers to keep the freezing cold at bay and from overwhelming anyone in the Kingdom, as well as keeping it from ruining crops. Moves: * Frostbite - 40 Below shares his icy cold breath with his enemies by using the right trigger. * Snowball - 40 Below materializes a large, spiky snowball with the left and right triggers. * Wrecker Ball - While holding a snowball, 40 Below spins rapidly, crashing into enemies when the right trigger is pulled. * Snow Blower - Holding the left trigger causes 40 Below to unleash a frenzy of smaller snowballs at his foes. * Snow Roller - 40 Below releases his held snowball with the left trigger to bowl over opponents. * Icequake - 40 Below slams his held snowball into the ground with the left and right triggers, creating a shockwave. |-| Flex= Flex is an Elemental Warrior who uses his command of water and his elastic form to manipulate the battlefield and unleash deadly combos. His powers ensure the Kingdom sees fertile farming and good weather. Moves: * Smack - Flex slaps with his tentacles using the right trigger. Landing hits will unleash a combo. * Sucka Shot - Flex uses his tentacles to pull himself towards objects, or objects toward him. Hold the left and right triggers to aim, or pull quickly for a fast shot. * Flingshot - Flex tosses whatever is on the end of his tentacles after a Sucka Shot. Hold left trigger to aim, and release to fire. * Sucka Slam - Flex stretches himself high, and slams down with whatever he's holding after a Sucka Shot. Hold right trigger to change height, and release to drop. * Shocker - Flex shocks whatever his Sucka Shot gives him while holding the left and right triggers. * Slapstorm - Flex unleashes a volley of frenzied flailing while remaining in place when the left trigger is held. |-| Deep Blue= Deep Blue is a water-type Elemental Warrior, who uses his command over the seas to battle his foes and allows Kameo to explore underwater indefinitely. Moves: * Aqua Cannon: Deep Blue fire twin streams of water. This can damage enemies and also can be used to activate certain objects. * Hydro Thrust: This can only be used while Deep Blue is underwater. By pressing the Left Trigger, Deep Blue propels himself forward through the water. * Aqua Blaster: Deep Blue fires explosive torpedoes. * Dragpool: Deep Blue turns into a whirlpool, which can move across the ground. Anyone sucked into it is drowned. * Slick Jet: Deep Blue fires ink at enemies. Any enemies covered in oil are weaker to fire attacks, like those from Ash. * Splash Down: Deep Blue turns into a whirlpool, allowing him to grab up to two enemies and slam them against the ground. X-Factors Red - X-Factor Name - Kameo 90 - EXPERIENCE - 60 Red is one of the most influential Pokemon Masters, having trained across the world multiple times to bond with his Pokemon and becoming an expert in the process, overcoming every challenger and evolving each of his allies to their maximum. Red has spent the majority of his life fighting to become the best Pokemon Trainer on the planet. Kameo has spent a great deal of time fighting the Trolls across multiple fronts in their second invasion of the land, but as the princess of the kingdom, Kameo spent the vast majority of her life sheltered in the Castle and the Kingdom, not being permitted to see any form of real combat until there was no other choice. 40 - SPEED OF CHANGE - 85 Kameo is able to transform between her ten Elemental Warriors near instantly, with only a second or two max before switching into the next warrior, which both allows her to create combos with their different abilities and traverse across the environment easily. Switching from one Pokemon to another is a major problem for Red- a lengthy procedure that requires Red to draw the vacant Pokeball on his belt, throw it and catch the Pokemon out on the field, replace the now filled Pokeball with the Pokeball of the Pokemon Red wants to use, and then throwing out this new Pokemon. Considering the speed of his opponent's transformation, this process is painfully slow, and can easily eliminate any natural type advantage he may possess. 90 - CONTROL - 100 As a Pokemon Master who possesses every badge, the Pokemon under Red's command always listen to his commands. That said, when you're relying on other living creatures for you offense, there's always a level of unpredictability, whether it be the Pokemon fails to hit, runs out of PP for attacks or gets confused by status effects. Kameo, on the other hand, doesn't command her creatures, she is her creatures. It's literally impossible for her to lose control of her forms or for them to ignore her. 70 - TACTICS - 65 Red is a master, having deep knowledge of type advantages and disadvantages and has a lot of experience planning to deal with his fellow trainers, constructing teams and plans to battle through any scenario. While Kameo is able to create some advanced combos with some her Warrior's abilities, and solve some difficult puzzles, she is not filled with extraordinary talent for creating solutions to combat scenarios. She does, however, have access to the Wotnot Book, which allows her to gain much more wise insight into any scenario at hand. 0 - BRUTALITY - 80 Kameo does not hesitate to kill, and has numerous attacks specifically created to deal as much brutal damage as possible- from impaling foes and throwing them at their still living comrades to using the environment to tear them apart. Red does not kill, ever. Red does not directly attack his foes. Red, at his absolute worst, knocks out your Pokemon with his Pokemon. Tabber of Voter Convenience |-| Creature Comparisons= * Primeape vs. Pummelweed * Venusaur vs. Snare * Espeon vs. Rubble * Tauros vs. Major Ruin * Charizard vs. Ash * Arcanine vs. Thermite * Snorlax vs. Chilla * Lapras vs. 40 Below * Pikachu vs. Flex * Blastoise vs. Deep Blue |-| X-Factors= * X-Factor Name - Red's score - Kameo's score * Experience- 90 - 60 * Speed of Change- 40 - 85 * Control- 90 - 100 * Tactics- 70 - 65 * Brutality- 0 - 80 |-| Scenario Notes= * Takes place in a multi-elemental arena similar to a Pokemon Stadium, but much larger and much more diverse in terms of environments. * The end goal is not complicated- this scenario is simply a defeat the other warrior, basic fight- Red must lose all of his Pokemon, or Kameo must be defeated in combat. The Battle TBW Category:Blog posts